gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Artie Abrams
Arthur "Artie" Abrams è un personaggio della serie televisiva Glee, interpretato da Kevin McHale. Artie è un ragazzo paraplegico molto timido. Nonostante viva la sua vita perennemente sulla sedia a rotelle, Artie riesce a partecipare attivamente alle coreografie di gruppo ed è inoltre un ottimo chitarrista e cantante. Trama Artie è un timido studente del liceo McKinley; a otto anni ha perso l'uso delle gambe in un incidente stradale e da allora vive su una sedia a rotelle. Nonostante il suo handicap, Artie è comunque vittima di atti bullismo all'interno della scuola. Artie cerca di riscattarsi entrando nel glee club, dove fa nuove amicizie. Durante la preparazione alle provinciali, il preside Figgins informa il professor Will Schuester che la scuola non possiede i fondi necessari per noleggiare un pulmino apposito per trasportare il ragazzo sulla carrozzella. Il professore, indignato della poca sensibilità degli altri compagni riguardo al problema, prova a far capire loro la difficile vita di un paraplegico, obbligandoli a passare una giornata sulla sedia a rotelle. I ragazzi allora decidono di organizzare una vendita di dolcetti a scuola per raccogliere i soldi necessari per noleggiare il trasporto, ma Artie alla fine preferisce utilizzare il denaro per la costruzione di una rampa per disabili all'entrata dell'edificio. Tra Artie e Tina Cohen-Chang (la ragazza con il problema di balbuzie) nasce una forte intesa. Decidono di uscire insieme, ma durante un appuntamento Tina confessa ad Artie di fingere il difetto di pronuncia sin dalla prima media. Artie rimane ferito dal comportamento della ragazza, che si approfitta di un handicap per motivi futili. Dopo un breve periodo Artie la perdona, ma la loro relazione è di nuovo in bilico quando Tina non si sente abbastanza rispettata e risente di alcuni commenti di Artie sul suo abbigliamento. Anche questa volta Artie le chiede perdono; in seguito le confessa che il suo più grande sogno sarebbe quello di diventare un ballerino professionista e Tina gli dà grande fiducia, illudendolo di poter un giorno camminare. Alla gara finale delle Regionali, le Nuove Direzioni si classificano terzi. Artie e Tina sono dispiaciuti ma in quel momento si scambiano il loro primo bacio. Nella seconda stagione, dopo essere stato lasciato da Tina per Mike, Artie entra nella squadra di football. Durante una gara a coppie, Brittany chiede ad Artie di gareggiare insieme a lei, fingendosi volenterosa di essere la sua ragazza. Artie perde con lei la sua verginità, e rimane deluso dallo scoprire che per lei non ha significato niente. Artie stringe in seguito amicizia con Noah Pukerman, che lo aiuta a conquistare l'amore della cheerleader. Canzoni Assoli Stagione uno DancingWithMyself.PNG|Dancing with Myself (Wheels) Cac9ed2c8928f359 glee u can t touch this.preview.jpg|U Can't Touch This (Bad Reputation) Dancewalk.png|Safety Dance (Dream On) Dream a Little Dream.jpg|Dream a Little Dream (Dream On) Season Two: Finnartiepuckstronger.jpg|Stronger (Britney/Brittany) PYT Glee.jpg|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Silly Love Songs) OB-NS973 glee2 E 20110502124223.jpg|Never Going Back Again (Rumours) Glee-Isnt-She-Lovely-Artie-Prom-Queen.jpg|Isn't She Lovely (Prom Queen) Season Three: Little Drummer Boy.png|Little Drummer Boy (Not performed in an episode) 310.avi 000793542.jpg|Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash (Yes/No) LetMeLoveYouGlee.png|Let Me Love You (Heart)|link=Let Me Love You Duetti Stagione uno *It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Finn) (Vitamin D) *Lean On Me (Mercedes) (Ballad) *Hair/Crazy in Love (Mercedes) (Hairography) Stagione due *One Love (People Get Ready) (Puck) (Never Been Kissed) *Baby (Sam) (Comeback) *Somebody to Love (Sam) (Comeback) *My Cup (Brittany) (New York) Stagione tre *Control (Blaine Anderson) (Hold on to Sixteen) Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Membri delle New Directions